paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky's Test of Love
This is the 3rd part of the collaborative series between Sonicthefox19 and TechnoGamer123. if you haven't done so yet, you should probably read the stories that happen before this one. Chase and Skye's big surprise. (First in the series) Pups and the Lovestruck Dalmatian (Second in the series, the story that occurs before this one.) The original pups from the show, and Ryder Sonic (Fursona) Robby Miles Silver {Sonic the fox} Günther Mighty Marsala TigerKitty Traitor Arcturus Greyscale Lionheart Gohan and Peach Videl Remi Ness Jokey More may be added. Rocky was walking to his house, thinking about love, which he thought he wouldn't need. Rocky: It would be nice to have a girlfiend, but I'm not really in love with anyone. Nor do I need to be in love. He started digging around his puphouse, when he heard someone walk up. Rocky: What do you want Rubble? I'm telling you I don't have your dog biscuits. ???: It's me, Rocky. Rocky turned around and saw that it was Arcturus. TigerKitty was also walking up. Rocky: Hey. What do you both want? And also, how does it feel to be in the sunlight Arcturus? I know your not used to it. Arcturus: It feels . . . Strange. For about 700 years, I've almost never touched the sunlight, until I drank that potion. Anyways, wanna play tag with everyone else? They're all waiting in the lookout. Rocky: Sure! They go inside the lookout, where the others are waiting. Rocky: I haven't played tag for a few years now. TigerKitty: Really? Rocky: Yeah. Not since Skye said she was pregnant with Lionheart. He stopped and looked at Lionheart and Chase as they play wrestled. TigerKitty looked at Rocky, concerned. TigerKitty: Earth to Rocky? Rocky shook his head. Rocky: L-Let's play tag already. TigerKitty: 1, 2, 3, not it. Everybody said, "Not it," except for Rocky, who said it last. Rocky: Fine, I'm it. Everyone ran off and Rocky began chasing Marshall. Marshall: Why does everyone always chase me first? Rocky: A, you're the clumsiest so there's a bigger chance of tagging you at first, and B, you're the fastest, so you're a challenge for us to chase. Marshall: Fair point. The two ran circles around the elevator, but then, Rocky stepped on a toy car. It made him slide across the floor and past Marshall. Rocky: Waaaa!!!!! {He shouted as he slid off into a wall with a crash.} Bam! Rocky fell on his stomach groaning. Marshall: Rocky! Are you alright? {He asked running upon next to him.} Rocky: Owww..... Marshall: Where does it hurt? Rocky: Everywhere..... Marshall: I'll get my EMT gear and take a look at you. He runs to get his medical gear on. Rocky laid there until Marshall got back. Marshall: Let's see... He began checking him. Marshall: Good news, nothing broken or sprained, but you have a nasty bruise on your shoulder and leg. It will heal with time. Rocky: Terrific. (The day just started... and something like this happened?) {He thought as he stood up.} The others ran up. Chase: What happened? Marshall: Rocky slammed into the wall. He has a bruise on his leg and shoulder. But it will heal as long as he doesn't hurt it worse than it already is. Skye: You think you'll be alright, Rocky? Sonic: Yeah? Robby: You don't look very happy. Rocky: Yeah, I'm fine... so long as this day doesn't have anything else happen to me... I'll stay fine... Chase: Hope you get better soon. Rocky: I hope so too... TigerKitty: Wait, before I forget, let me heal you. Rocky: Okay, thanks! I forgot you could do that. TigerKitty does so and heals Rocky. TigerKitty: How do you feel? Rocky: Better, thanks TigerKitty. TigerKitty: No problem. Marshall: Wanna continue the game? Rocky: Sure, but let's clean up first. Chase: Good idea. Okay everyone, clean up anything that's lying on the floor. Chase looked up at the clock. Chase: While you're all doing that I'll take Lionheart to school. Skye: Why not let your dad do it? Chase: My dad is exhausted from watching him for us yesterday. I wanna give him a break. Skye: I see, but you know you shouldn't treat him like an elder. He is only around 45-54. (Married to Chase for a few years and I still don't know his father's age.) Sonic: No one should be considered and elder, or old until they are 60. That's how I feel. Chase: Alright alright... but I'm still taking him to school... I haven't done that in a while. Chase walks off towards him and Skye's doghouse. Skye: Daddy Chase is spoiled to being around him. Marshall: It's contagious... Giggle Rocky's perky smile faded as he heard everyone speak. He zoned out a little. Rocky: (Would... would I be a good dad?) {He thought.} Robby and Silver: Hey! Rocky jumped back startled. Rocky: Oh... uh... hey. Silver: We're gonna go clean the briefing room with Rubble and Zuma. Robby: Wanna come? Rocky shook his head and then nodded with a fake smile. Rocky: Uh, yeah, sure. Let's go. While they are cleaning the briefing room, Rocky asks them something. Rocky: Guys? Do you think I would make a good parent? Silver: Of course! Robby: Yeah, you'd make a great parent. Zuma: Totally, dude! Rocky: Are you sure? Zuma: Yeah dude! Why do you ask? Rocky: Sigh Because... I just don't feel like I would be. Robby: But you're so fun! Any puppy would love you! Rocky looked at Robby in the eye. Rocky: It's not that simple, Robby. A pup has to rely on their parent for not just fun... hey need a parent for love, safety, health, and a lot more. I don't know if I'll be able to do any of that. Silver: Where's all this coming from? {He asked sitting beside Rocky, who was now sitting down in thought.} Zuma: Yeah, this doesn't weally sound like you. {He said walking up beside Rocky and placed his paw on his shoulder.} Rocky: .... The twin Labradors looked at each other. Zuma nodded and Silver ran off and went down the elevator. Silver: (I better let Ryder and the others know... something seems wrong with Rocky.) {He thought.} Silver walks into the living room, where everyone is cleaning up things on the floor after Rocky's incident. Silver: Guys, do you notice something different about Rocky? Ryder: What do you mean? Silver: He's wondering/doubting if he would be a good parent. Sonic: Weird... Skye: Rocky never doubts about anything. Marshall: Should I mention that he sounded a bit down when we talked a minute ago? Rubble: I noticed that too. TigerKitty: Hmm... Skye: Well... come to think of it... I have been seeing him watch Chase and Lionheart play with each other... I've also seen him look at me, Chase, Marshall, and Everest with sad looks. Rubble: Could he be lovesick? Sorry if that's not the right word... but... y'know... TigerKitty and Marshall: Hm... Silver: Rubble might be onto something. Skye: But I've heard him say that he doesn't need love or anything. Sonic: He could just be saying that to mask how he feels. Arcturus: You mean like you? Sonic looked at Arcturus and then looked away, not saying another word. Rocky walked in, hearing their conversation. Rocky: It's just... I've been hiding my feelings... I actually feel really lonely... and everyone's starting to get married and stuff... Sonic: (I know the feeling all too well.) {He thought.} Marshall: But Rocky... what about us? Aren't we here for you? Rocky: That's not what I mean, Marshall. Silver: You know you could've told us, Rocky. Rocky: What good would that have done? Silver: Well... Skye: Hm... Rocky, come with me. Rocky: Where? Skye: You'll see soon enough. {She said walking off. Rocky sighed and followed her.} Marshall: Can I be it since Rocky is gone? Rocky followed Skye to the bridge and looked around as he felt the gentle spring breeze blow throughout his fur pelt. Rocky: Where are you taking me? Skye looked at him with a smile. Skye: You'll see. Just be quiet for a bit, okay? Rocky cocked his head confused, but obliged. Skye took him to the beach, where the beautiful ocean was extended before them, the salty sea splashing against the wet sands. Skye: What are you looking for in a partner? Rocky: I... never really thought about it. Skye: Think about who you'd want to be with, and think deeply of who you want to be in love with. That way, you'll know when you're in love with someone, because you'll know that you've found what you're looking for. Rocky: Thanks, Skye, I guess you're right. Rocky watched the water with a sigh. Rocky: I think I'll go visit my dad at the Mer-pup city. Skye: Thinking he might have some advice? Rocky: Maybe. Don't know. I'll go see. He said stepping into the water. Skye: See you when you get back. Rocky nodded back at skye as he waited. Soon, a flash of light appeared and Rocky had a tail, well, he's always had a tail, but this time, he had a fish tail. He dove down into the water and out of sight. In the Mer-pup city... Rocky swam up to his dad. Rocky: Dad? Rocky's dad: Oh, hey, Rocky! What is it? Rocky: What is it like to be in love with someone? Rocky's dad: Why would you be wondering that? Rocky: I've just... been feeling really lonely, but I don't know what I'm looking for in a partner. Rocky's dad: Think about who you'd want to be with, and think deeply of who you want to be in love with. That way, you'll know when you're in love with someone, because you'll know that you've found what you're looking for. Rocky: Those words... are the exact same ones as the ones that Skye said to me about two minutes ago. Rocky's dad: Oh, well, still, have you thought about what you'd want in a partner? Rocky: No, I'll think about what you and Skye said, I'll think about who I'd want to fall in love with. Thanks for the advice dad, even if Skye already gave me the same advice. Rocky rested himself atop a large rock, facing the beautiful ocean as he thought deeply of who he'd to be in love with. About twelve seconds after sitting down on the rock, someone called his pup tag. Marshall: Hey, Rocky! Have you found out what you'd want in your true love? Rocky: Of course not, I've been thinking about it for around twelve seconds before you called. Marshall: Sorry for bothering you, I'll hang up. Tell us when you've found out what you'd want in a partner! {He said just before hanging up.} Rocky was alone with his thoughts. He started to think. Rocky: (Hmmm..... I want my true love to be someone who-) {He thought before being interrupted again by another pup tag call.} Rubble: Have you found out what you'd want in a partner yet? Rocky: No! I've had less than literally twenty seconds of thinking about it. Rubble: Sorry, I'll leave you to your thoughts. {He hung up.} Rocky: Ugh, hopefully I'm alone alread-{He was interrupted by a third pup tag call.} Rocky: No, I haven't thought of what I want in a partner! A little girl pup: Wait, what? I was just calling on this nice PAW Patrol member Chase's pup tag to ask you if you wanted any pup scout cookies. Rocky blushed. Rocky: Um... oops, sorry. Pup through Pup Tag: It's okay. Rocky: So why are asking me about pup scout cookies through Chase's pup tag? Pup through Pup Tag: When I asked Chase, he thought you might want some. Rocky: Okay, I'll buy some. But first I'll have to swim the the surface, since right now I'm at the bottom of the bay, with no oxygen tank. Pup through Pup Tag: Wait, you're that deep underwater with no air? How? Aren't you a pup? Rocky: Long story. I'll see you at the surface to buy some cookies. (It's a long way up, so I can think about what I want in my true love while I swim up.) {He thought.} He began his swim to the surface as he hung up. He began to think a bit about everything. Rocky: Hm... l... I know I want someone who's kind... someone who doesnt mind me being half mer-pup... hm... someone who-{Someone called him again.} Come on! Rocky: Who is it? Pup through pup tag: I'm right beside the bay, where are you? Rocky: I'm about to reach the surface. Just a second. He emerged from the water a second later, to find a pup scout holding cookies, and Chase next to the pup. He transformed back into his old form, bought some cookies, paid the pup scout, and headed home with Chase. Chase: So have you found what you- Rocky: Yes, I know what you were going to say. Chase: Did everyone else ask you while you were thinking? Rocky: muffled because he had a cookie in his mouth Yeah. Rocky then stopped and finished his cookie. He looked at chase with cocked head. Rocky: How did you know about what I've been up to? Chase: It was so obvious Rocky. You've been acting weird ever since Marshall and Everest said they were going to be parents. I know you better than you think. Rocky sat down with his tail curled around him. Rocky: You think I will find someone? Chase: Positive. You just gotta believe in yourself. If your that worried about it, ask God to help you find who you're looking for. He may help you the next day. Rocky nodded with a small smile. Rocky: You're right. Thanks chase. Chase: You're welcome. When they got to the lookout, Rocky went to sleep, hoping that he would soon find his true love. The next day... Rocku went over to eat breakfast, when he bumped into a pup. Rocky: Oh, sorry Marsala... (Has she always looked this pretty?) {He thought.} Marsala: Morning. Sorry, I've had some stuff on my mind. You feeling okay today? Rocky: Uh Y-Yeah. I'm totally fine, thanks. Marsala looked at rocky in the eyes. Marsala: Good, I was worried you were coming down with something. Rocky looked at her in the eyes and was suddenly compelled to turn away with a small, but unseeable blush. Rocky: (I feel funny...) {He thought.} Marsala: Well if you need me, I'll be in my puphouse, Rocky. Enjoy your breakfast. Rocky started eating his breakfast, and later went and knocked on the door of Marsala's puphouse. She answered the door a few moments later. Marsala: Oh, hey Rocky. Rocky: Hey Marsala. Wanna...get some coffee sometime? (Do I even like coffee? I can't remember.) {He thought.} Marsala: We don't even drink coffee. Rocky slapped himself in the face with his paw. Rocky: Right... (What am I doing?) {He thought.} Marsala: You're sure you're okay? {She asked with concern.} You know how much I worry about you, you know. Rocky: Yeah, I'm fine, anyways... do you want to... go to lunch with me later today? Marsala: Sure. Rocky: Great. He walked off and then stopped at his puphouse. Rocky: Since when would I invite her to lunch with me? ???: Seems like you have a crush on her, to me. Rocky jumped in surprise and saw Arcturus walk up. Rocky: Oh, Arcturus. You scared me. Arcturus: Don't change the subject, you know you love her. Rocky: I do? I've never fell in love with someone before, so I don't know what it's like. Arcturus: Yes, you love her, admit it. Rocky sighed. Rocky: I guess I do. Arcturus: I knew it! Rocky: Is that why I feel so weird around her? Arcturus nodded. Arcturus: And judging from the way you were talking to her, I'd say you have a bad crush on her. Rocky: Then should I tell her I have a crush on her? Arcturus: Depends on if you're ready to admit that. Rocky: I guess I'll tell her. Arcturus: Okay. Rocky: I've been meaning to ask you something, why don't you start dating anyone? Arcturus: Because it'll mean I'll mourn over their death when that comes, for as long as I live, which could be literally forever, and I don't want to have to say goodbye if I meet my true love, and they die. Rocky: Hm... well TigerKitty should keep trying on finding a cure for you. Arcturus: That won't- Rocky: You don't know that it won't work until you try. {He said with knowing what he was fixing to say.} Arcturus sighed. Arcturus: I know, you're right. But I'm afraid I must admit... the idea of curing me... scares me. Rocky: Why? Arcturus: Because if I become mortal, and become fully dog, and not half vampire, time may catch up with me by about 700 years. Rocky: I can see why that would scare you, because you could immediately die of age. Arcturus nodded. Rocky: Well, maybe an answer will appear one day. You never know, after all. Arcturus: True, but now... let's deal with your situation. Rocky: Okay. Actually, I'm going to tell her I like her. Arcturus: Okay, hope you found your true love. Rocky: Hope you can become a full pup again without dying of age. Arctrurs: Me too, Rocky. Rocky walked off back to Marsala's puphouse. He started to knock on her door and froze a bit. Rocky: (What if I can't do it?) {He thought.} Marsala opened the puphouse door and cocked her head in confusion. Marsala: Rocky? What are you doing here? Rocky: I wanted to ask... I mean t-tell you something... (I can't do it!) {He thought.} Marsala: Tell me what? Rocky: I... (Come on! I gotta tell her! But what'll happen if I do?) {He thought.} Marsala: What? Rocky: (What's the worse that could happen?) I... have a crush on you... Marsala: Really? Rocky: Yeah-{Marsala licked him on the cheek.} Marsala: Same here! I've had a crush on you! Rocky: Huh? Marsala: Yeah, ever since we were little. {She said while wagging her tail.} Rocky: How come I never knew? Marsala: I don't know... I admit I made it a bit obvious. Finding out you were a mer-pup kinda made the crush worse. Chuckle Rocky: Oh... I see. Marsala: Anyways, how long did you have a crush on me? Rocky: I don't know. Arcturus just helped me realized I did today. Marsala: Well, it's still a wonderful thing to know. Is that why you asked me to go lunch with you? Rocky nodded with his tail tucked. Rocky: Y-Yes... I-I think. Also, would you like to go out somewhere fancy? A few months later . . . Gohan and Peach are now small pups, and Lionheart is slightly older, but still enjoys playing with his younger cousins. They are currently playing a game while they wait for Gohan's meatloaf to finish cooking, and Gohan is now beginning to be a great chef. Gohan: Oh! I think I heard the timer beep. The meatloaf is ready! Peach: Okay, let's pause the game and eat. Lionheart pauses the game and they all go into the kitchen, with Lionheart and Peach sitting down for Gohan to serve them some delicious meatloaf. Gohan opens the oven, puts on a pair of gloves, and slowly carries it over, when suddenly, he slips. Gohan: Oh no! {He said, dropping the meatloaf.} Peach: I got it! {She said, reaching out to grab it, and catching it without gloves to protect her from the heat.} Peach quickly sets it down on the table, not noticing that it is extremely hot. Gohan: Peach! Are you okay?! {He said, freaking out and worrying about his sister.} Peach: Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Gohan: You just picked up that meatloaf with your ''bare paws! '' Peach: So? Gohan: Bu-... but it was cooking at 350 degrees for an ''hour! '' Peach: I guess it cooled down quickly, then. Lionheart touched the meatloaf, and his paw got really hot. Lionheart: Ow! It's still very hot. Peach walks over, and says as she puts her paw on it, keeping it there: Peach: It's not that hot. Gohan left to get a thermometer, and came back with one a few moments later. Gohan: I've got a thermometer, let's see how hot it really is. He sticks it onto the meatloaf, and it says 250 degrees Fahrenheit. Gohan: But... how... you're still not getting burnt? Peach: No. Gohan faints and falls on the floor in complete confusion at how that is possible. Lionheart chuckled as his dad and Marshall entered the room. Chase: What's going on? Marshall: Peach! Don't touch that! {He shouted running and scooping her up by the scruff.} Peach: Grunt But Daddy! It's not hot! Marshall: Muffled No buts. Chase: (Marshall has only been a dad for a short time, and he is so good at it.) {He thought.} (Which reminds me, Lionheart's 5th birthday is soon. He'll be old enough to be in Kindergarten. Oh, how crazy that would be.) {He thought.} Lionheart: She's telling the truth Uncle Marshall... apparently. Marshall shook his head no. Marshall: Muffled No, she's just imagining it. There is no way she can touch a hot pan without getting burnt. She's lucky I grabbed her when I did. Gohan began waking up. Marshall put Peach down and walked over to his son. Marshall: Are you okay? Why are you laying on the floor? Gohan: I just fainted, I'm so confused, how did Peach touch that hot pan without being burnt? Peach walks up and touches it with her bare paws again. Peach: See, daddy, it isn't that hot. Marshall: Stop, there is no way you can touch that without getting burnt! TigerKitty walks in, hearing the conversation. TigerKitty: Unless that's her superpower. Marshall: So her superpower is not getting burnt? TigerKitty: It appears so. Gohan: So that explains it. Peach: I have powers? TigerKitty: Yeah, and maybe Gohan might as well. Gohan: Uh... I don't think so. TigerKitty: You'll find out soon enough if you do or not. Gohan: I guess... Peach: Does this make me special? Marshall: You've always been special sweetie. {He said nuzzling her.} TigerKitty: Just because heat doesn't bother you, don't take advantage of it. Peach: I won't, Mr. TigerKitty. Chase: Oh wait a minute... uh Lionheart... can you tell what you wanted from the store last month? I remembered that you asked me for something, but we didn't have enough money. I wanted to see if it was still there and see if I could afford it for you sometime. Lionheart: A laptop, that way I can play computer games. Chase: Hmmm... I'll have to think If we're going to get you one or not. {He said walking away to discuss this with Skye.} (Good, now I have an idea of what he could want for his birthday.) {He thought.} Lionheart: That was a strange thing to ask. Marshall: Well, he must've asked that for a reason Lionheart. Don't overthink it. Anyways, it's now Daddy Marshall's tie to play with his pups. You wanna join in? W.I.P. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:Collabs with TechnoGamer123 Category:Collabs with Sonic Category:Sonic the fox Category:Stories by Sonic the fox